


The Kangs

by n_dp



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Kang Daddies, M/M, kid!Woojin, kid!seonho, slight romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dp/pseuds/n_dp
Summary: In which both Kangs are single dads to Seonho and Woojin :)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day with blue skies, only a few wispy white clouds could be seen in the distance. Some birds chirped happily on some branches in a multitude of pitches.

 

  
As usual, the front gate of the elementary school next to the library was crowded. Older children from upper grades walked together to school with their friends, chattering among themselves about various things. The others came by riding their cycles. For the younger ones, parents saw them off outside the gate. As the new term had just started for a week, many still found it difficult to adapt to the new environment, thus came the teacher who stood by the gate to coax them inside. However, as the new students started finding new friends, it was often that upon seeing the new friends, they ran inside after a simple 'see you later' and a light peck on the parent's cheek. 

 

“Dad, you promise we will meet Woojin-ie later?” little Seonho asked his dad as they arrived in the front gate.  
Tiredly, his dad squatted and answered for the umpteenth time, “Yes, Seonho-ya.”

 

“Pinky promise?”

 

“Pinky promise,” his dad assured him, “Be good at school, ‘kay?”

 

“Okay! I will!”

 

“Good. I’ll pick you up later.”

 

Seonho gave his dad a peck on his cheek. “Okay! Don’t be late!”

 

“Sure, sure, Captain!” his dad sighed with fondness.

 

Returning his gesture, the dad stood and ushered him inside the school. 

 

Walking pass the teachers, Seonho’s dad gave a slight bow and a smile. It was a small smile, but with a sincerity that reached the man’s eyes which always without fail resulting equally sincere smiles from the teachers. His long legs brought him to the end of the street in no time, before disappearing at a corner, leaving only the flutter of his coat. 

 

Kang Dongho was the owner of Nü Garage several blocks away from the elementary school. He was only twenty-something years old, but he was already a dad for his little sunshine Kang Seonho. Married for five years, his wife passed away in a bizarre accident, leaving Dongho and their 4-year old Seonho. The young man never remarried, thus making him a single dad. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wooojinie!” 

 

With a shout, little Seonho ran towards one little kid playing alone in the sand box. Cheerfully he tackled the chubby boy. “I miss you!”

 

“Seonho-hyung! I miss you, too!” the chubby boy answered just as cheerfully as both fell to be heaps of body in the sand box.

 

Dongho groaned as he walked closer to the box, picking Seonho by his collar. His son still had too much energy, even after walking quite far from his school. “What did I tell you, Seonho-ya? Play good! You could hurt Woojin!”

 

“But, Daaaad~” Seonho whined as he was separated from his friend.

 

“No buts. Apologize to Woojin,” Dongho scolded his little boy.

 

Pouting, as he was being put down, the kid bowed and apologized. “Sorry, Woojinie.”

 

Woojin laughed as he patted his head. “It’s alright, Seonho-hyung!”

 

With one year difference, the two kids met each other in the kindergarten slash daycare two years ago. Seonho was the older one between them, but Dongho couldn’t help but feel like Woojin was the older one since the chubby boy was more mature than his own son. After an eventful first meeting that included one or two wounds (and a pair of crying children) post the crash between each other, they were inseparable. Until Seonho started elementary school a week back, that was. 

 

Dongho put down the toys he brought next to Woojin’s. “Where is your dad, Woojin?”

 

“Ah, you have arrived, Hyung?” Woojin was yet to answer when his dad came with a convenience store bag in hand. “Did you wait long? I have just bought some snacks.”

 

Leaving the two boys to play by themselves, Dongho approached the newcomer. He was fairly younger compared to Dongho, still in his last year of university, ready to graduate in a few months. In the two years Seonho knowing Woojin, it was also the same with Dongho and Daniel. Daniel was just like him. Not unlike him, he also experience difficult time about caring for little kids. Both became single dads with barely knowledge about the things following being a single dad.

 

“I also just arrived,” Dongho answered as both sat down, “What did you buy?”

 

“Eh, just the usual. Have you visited the new bakery next to the station?”

 

“No. Have you?”

 

Daniel hummed affirmatively. “I bet you will like the taste.”

 

The two of them chose to sit in the middle of the long bench not far from where their sons played together. Their shoulders touched each other’s as they conversed. Their laughs as they exchanged funny stories not only once startled the two boys out of their playtime.


	3. Chapter 3

“Woojinie, let’s add a mountain,” Seonho said as he scooped more sands into his bucket.

 

Woojin followed him. With his own scoop, he also added more sands into Seonho’s bucket to build the mountain. They were both building a small city. The roads and buildings were half done when Seonho suggested adding a mountain.

 

“Hyung-ie, should we add flowers? The mountain should be full of trees.”

 

“Eh, you are right. Go look for flowers. I’ll bring this there.”

 

Woojin stood and saluted, “Yes, Cap’ Seonho!”

 

“Oh, and also a dry leaves! We have to add a ship. The sea is next to the mountain.”

 

“Aye, aye, Captain!”

 

Seonho liked the story about pirates. After watching an animated pirates movie with superhuman ability, he started wanting to be one. For the following few weeks, he’d done telling everyone his dream. He was to be the captain of a pirates’ ship. It would be fun.

 

Woojin came back not long after, bringing with him few flowers and dry leaves. Seonho had already finished the mountain and had started the sea they planned to add next to the mountain. 

 

“You pick good leaves to be the Jolly Roger.”

 

Woojin beamed at the older boy, feeling proud to be praised. 

 

“It must be fun if you are my brother, Woojinie. You work really well! I bet you can be a good vice-cap for my future ship,” Seonho said animatedly with vigor, head nodded up and down as he continued telling the younger of his wish.

 

It was not long after that Daniel called them to the bench. Both kids ran excitedly, seeing that Daniel had put snacks in between the two dads. Seonho cheered as he saw his favorite pan bread with strawberry filling was among them. Following the direction from his dad, Seonho brought Woojin to the nearest tap water to wash their hands before eating.

 

“Dad, why can’t Woojinie be my brother? We can play all day if Woojinie is my brother!” Seonho asked as he chewed on his breads; next to him, Woojin nodded his head frantically. Both had sat comfortably between their dads.

 

“Uhuh. I want to play with Seonho-hyung all day, too. It must be nice,” Woojin added supporting Seonho.

 

Seonho gave thumbs up to the younger boy, pleased to have his support. What soon followed was the to-do-list of their imaginary brotherly life and continued to the story of the latest episode of their favorite cartoon. Daniel and Dongho were at lost somewhere after Seonho planned to build a ship like in their favorite cartoon, a ship so big it could contain a whole garden and a big aquarium.

 

Behind the two chattering boys, Dongho’s right hand and Daniel’s left hand touched, their pinkies slightly entwined.


End file.
